The Treasure of a Pirate
by Rose Uchiha
Summary: This is a remake of Pirate's Treasure, however there is a different ending and parts of the story have changed since I had to revise the storyline quite a bit. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize if it is to your disliking. Your opinion is valued and I thank you for your time.
1. 01 From Sea to Shore

In the distance, off approximately fifteen miles from the shore, a vast ship appears on the horizon. As the ship emerges closer it starts to become clearer to the few watching civilians of southern Italy that this is anything but an ordinary ship. The ship continues to approach this unsuspecting town. They noticed the unusual red sails and the fine craftsmanship of the material onboard. This says a great deal of the captain's personality itself. It speaks to many saying words such as passion, greed, lust, and vengeance.  
After being secured, the crew looks towards their captain. He was a conquistador, a Spanish conquistador. He had wild dark brown hair with a slight ponytail secured by a red ribbon His cold emerald eyes could pierce into anyone's heart and reveal their darkest secrets without having them mutter a syllable. He slowly began to descend from the captain's deck and approach the center of the ship.  
His long red coat flowing in the wind revealed his black airy pants and his white, somewhat see through, long sleeved shirt. His jacket was decorated with black designs in numerous places along the edges of the fabric. His black boots, folded over at the top, could be heard as he approached the dock. From up close you could tell he had a pierced ear where an emerald stone was located, along with a hat with he neglected to take off as a sign of peace. He simply looked at this town and grinned his devilish smile. He gazed around to familiarize himself with the environment. His gaze stopped dead as something caught his eye.  
Staring at a bakery, he decided to 'investigate' the contents of this mysterious building. He enters to his surprise discovering baked goods of sorts, including breadsticks. He then proceeds to the ultimate kitchen behind the counter. He washes his hands proceeding to acquire the necessary items for baking. The workers just watched him warily, afraid to communicate with this stranger.  
~In another part of town~  
Yelling is heard from the town bar. Two men are quarreling over the hand of a supposable young lady. This fight gets so big that it had to be taken outside. Several men tried to break it up, but they just ended up joining. The young lady was sitting on the bar counter where others would have been drinking if it had not been for the commotion. She stares at the destroyed room that she would later have to clean and sighed. She proceeds to get up and make her way to the back room for cleaning supplies when a shot is heard. She stops in her tracks surprised that the fight had escalated to such an extreme. The world was quiet and only one person was talking. She made her way out the door and stared at the scene.  
There, standing in the middle of the group, was the stranger no had ever seen before that day. He held his gun up in the air and had stopped the fight faster than it had started. She looked around searching for any casualties, surprised to find none. He had the glare of disapproval locked on the men standing, beaten up, in front of him.  
One word came from those sweet yet harsh lips of his, "Por que?" The men then slowly glanced at their reason and his eyes followed. He looked at her then smirked. He approached her slowly yet steadily. The rest of the crowd watched not moving, as if frozen in place.


	2. 02 Roma Tomato and a Mysterious Stalker

He gently grabbed her chin titling it slightly upward so their eyes met. She glared angrily at him revealing hint of her mysterious nature. He looked deep into her eyes seeing lies and abandonment. He pitied her then lessened his gentle grasp of her chin proceeding to make his way back to the bakery. He yearned to continue his newly inspired creation.  
~In the bakery~  
He had received inspiration for his next new creation. He kneads the dough roughly yet with great care. The bakers watch in awe at this, taking notes as he proceeds to create. He put holes in this creation, placed it on an oil filled pot, and cooked it down. He stood there, watching, knowing he was about to become the father of such a delicacy of passion.  
The dough appeared to be done. He then proceeded to check the texture and form of this, what appeared to be a blob of five pounds of dough. He took a mixture of natural dyes from the juices of grapes. He juiced them so finely the remains were literally bone dry. He coated this all over the blob, painting it red with a green plant like top.  
Then he injected the top with so much creme filling that literally one bite was all it took to reveal the chilled creme. He covered the top with more paint then called his work a masterpiece. It was approximately three feet tall and two and a half feet in diameter. He gleamed at it proudly. This was the ultimate churro, a Roma tomato.  
~At the bar~  
The young lady swept up the broken glass in such a manner that it closely resembled the way a man would sweep. There was no one around, so no one would even be there to notice. After finishing up the sweeping and moping she proceeded to wipe down the tables and countertops. Then there is a sudden knock at the entrance of a door way near the back of the room. She picked up her broom and tightened the grip as a strange young man came out from the shadows with a white mask and a smirk wiped across his face.  
This man had been stalking her before, she noted. It was only a matter of time before he would try to pull something on her. She examined her options and gritted her teeth secretly knowing very well that her only chance to escape from this situation was to yell for help... But it was nearly midnight; therefore everyone that would help would be fast asleep. She knew it was pointless, but the last thing she wanted was to give up without a fight.  
While she had been thinking out her plan, the man was already behind her. Grasping a hold of her waist and placing a damped cloth upon her mouth and nose while he lay unnoticed. Her eyes widened and she began to feel dizzy. The world she knew was swirling around her, her life now thought to be engulfed in a perilous danger. She was at the mercy of this mysterious masked man.


	3. 03 His Treasure and Ole

~The streets~  
After finishing his masterpiece, he decided to take a walk around the town to familiarize himself with the streets of this Italian villa. He glided past the town's bank and a couple of houses when he arrived at the bar. Remembering what had happened earlier he approached the locked door, picked the lock with ease, and gained entrance. He snuck inside blending in with the shadows created by the night. There, in front of him, was a sight that made both his gaze and body stop; it was his treasure. Though he did not know it at the time, this treasure would be better left untouched for it carried a curse.  
There laying in the light of the burning candles, placed around the room in numerous locations that made the room literally glow, was the young lady he had seen before, passed out amongst the floor. There was something wrong with this picture though. Why would she, a lady who had struck him as a fighter, have her guard down in such a place? He proceeded into the facility and picked up the limp body, carrying her bridal style towards the entrance. As he gently set down his delicate little treasure, he proceeded to put his coat around her shoulders. He placed his lips on hers tasting the effects of the night's events, chloroform.  
She shifted in her slumber unconsciously nuzzling the coat he had bestowed onto her. He revealed his gentle smile which disappeared when he heard a door open in the direction from which she had laid. Turning his head his heart filled with a dangerous passion to kill. All emotion was washed off his face when he saw the enemy and realized what this person had been planning to do to his treasure. He rose up and took out his cross necklace giving it a kiss of passion. With this it began to glow.  
The night's eerie breeze blew against the windows as if a storm was approaching the shore. The happiness that once was brought to this place disappeared. The glowing cross started to grow larger and the edges appeared to get sharper. In a matter of seconds, the once four-inch tall cross that hung from his neck transformed to battle axe taller and wider (the blades combined) than himself. His Mr. Happy had appeared. He easily lifted the monstrous piece of metal.  
Approaching the masked man, he used no caution. This man was dressed in a dark cloak which hid the rest of his features from everyone who tried to get a good look at him. "Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) ", he said in an angered yet calm manner. This hooded figure turned around holding an outfit of some sorts and laughed. "Antonio Carriedo (Spain)" he spoke "How's it goin'? Haven't seen you in a while".  
He glared coldly at the Turkish man in front of him, realizing that the outfit before him was that of the profession of a stripper. His intentions were clear, and the man just stood there smirking in a perverted manner. Loosening the grip of the handle the Spaniard approached him with a dead glare, not showing much emotion. This wiped the smirk off the man's face and caused him to take out his sword. The Spaniard picked up speed and the Turk pointed his sword at him, thus approaching him with equal speed.  
This scene was so quick that all one could hear was clashing of the metals and something dropping to the floor. The Turk's mask had just hit the floor and he was kneeling there, his back turned to the Spaniard who was also in the same position. The Turk just smiled and noticed where the young miss was hidden and decided to seize the opportunity to continue his plan. He pounced from his position at an alarming rate of speed and ran towards the Spaniard's treasure. Antonio stayed in his position and said, 'Ole'.


	4. 04 Spacing Out and Waking Up

The floor in front of the treasure, which was covered by a rug, was vacant. The Turk fell for the trap the Spaniard had set earlier and he fell. A huge thud was heard below the floor, causing the young miss to start to awaken. The Spaniard proceeded to look for the stairs to finish what they had started, when the young miss yelped. He spun around to see a flushed tomachibi holding the right side of her head.  
He then approached her curiously causing the axe to shrink back to its original size. She looked up still flushed, not noticing anything that had happened. He knelt before her taking a hold of her hand in a gentle manner. Then she swiped her hand away from his, and he allowed it. Instantly, she remembered what had happened earlier and the fear she had been harboring since then came out all at once. This caused her to back up as far as she could against the wall.  
He simply smirked realizing he had an opportunity to conquer this delicate little thing, but something pulled him back. He noted the time and pulled her close taking his coat back, causing her confusion. Getting up and opening the door enough for him to get out he said, "Nos vemos chica" (See ya girl). She stared in confusion, not knowing what was going on. Watching the door close she cussed under her breath and followed him.  
~On the streets~  
He continues walking, pretending not to notice. She keeps cussing under her breath, then goes quiet wondering why she was following him. She starts to think and her habit begins to kick in. He kept walking in front of her, and her sight turns black. The last thing she sees is the beauty of the stormy sea.  
~On the sea~  
She wakes up on a bed, under blankets. She sits up noticing that the place was slightly rocking. Hearing something drop she turns her attention to the right side of the room. There, in front of her, was the Captain...stripping. Her face lit up brighter than a tomato, causing the captain to turn around noticing the heat. Shirtless and pants less he simply said, "Que?" She said, "Bastardo! You f-g kidnapped me! T-take me back!"  
His eyes met hers and scanned her thoughts as he said, "What kind of talk is that for a young 'lady'?". Lovino pouted and gripped the blankets, sitting up. As the blankets slid down her body she realized that her outer clothing had been removed. Her face remained a solid red and covered herself quickly. "How long are you planning on keeping up the act, chico?" spoke Spain as he put his pants on, pulling the zipper up. Lovino said coldly yet with the hint of rebellious sarcasm, "As if I know what the h—l you're talking about". Antonio glanced back at him to see his expression while he picked a dry shirt from his closet. "Oh?" spoke the Spanish man quietly yet challenging her.

"I-I don't!" the flustered Italian managed to say. Antonio approached and pushed her back onto the bed and glared into her eyes, knowing full well that this was a lie. He thought aloud to the girl: "Sadiq favors male cross dressers". She bit her lip and looked away. "Either you admit the truth or I reveal you" Lovino's curl twitched as he shifted positions to put up a fight. He refused to reveal such an embarrassing secret to another guy. Lovino pushed Antonio off and ran for the door.


	5. 05 Truth

Truth 5  
Antonio caught his balance and shifted positions. He grabbed the miss with ease and pulled back on her wrist, bringing it up as he stood. Lovino stared into the man's eyes but instead of the glare she found earlier there was concern. "What do you want bastardo…?" He restated the question and looked at him with the expression that simply said '_really?'_. The Italian glared at the responsive gaze, "I'm not stupid just answer the question idiot." Antonio pinned him down quickly by sitting ontop of him. The Italian lowered his gaze and his blush deepened. "My question is, why did you follow me?" Lovino wondered that himself and looked for an answer as his heartbeat began to race. He felt the man who was now sitting ontop of him playing detective and it made his once clear thoughts into a mess. "N-no reason…"

Antonio examined the situation and spoke again, "Speak truthfully or I will make you." Lovino's eyes shyly returned to him and his gaze said it all. Antonio sighed and spoke for what seemed like the last time that night. "I'm not into males little Italian. The sea is my mistress and to her I am loyal". He rose and the Italian's heart seemed to shatter. With one final attempt that night he grabbed the Captain's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Antonio's eyes got dark with rage, but the Italian had his closed. His dark nature came to light and he arose raising him in the air, by the neck. The blushing Italian held onto the man's hand as his air slowed, tears of sorrow streamed.

The Spaniard dropped him and the Italian choked for air, clutching his chest. The Spaniard wiped his lips and got a cloth from the desk then dampened it. When he turned back around the Italian stared at the ground with tears. Something inside of him compelled him to finish what he had started, but at the same time he knew it wasn't his time. He knelt before the Italian and tilted his chin up. He knew that he couldn't leave his heart broken for he knew the pain it brought. "Open your eyes. This world cannot be as you wish because my spirit is not bound to you". The confused Italian tried to translate as Spain put the cloth back onto his mouth. Everything went black, again.  
~At the bar~  
The young man woke up, clothed, one hour later on the bar table. The masked figure, which had been haunting him, appeared to have vanished. So he went to the lady's room and washed his face, not noticing that it was almost 6 am. As he washed up he noted in the mirror that there wasn't a trace of redness around his neck. He closed and locked up the bar, after he finished inspecting the night he thought to be real. "Was it…a dream?" He thought to himself. He walked home trying to clear his thoughts, unaware of the rising sun.  
~At home~  
He opens the door too tired to get something to eat, even though his stomach was growling. "Feli I'm home," he whispered. To his surprise he heard a ve and one second later he felt a glomp which took him to the ground. "Idiot..." he gently ruffled up his little brother's hair, avoiding the curl of course. He then pries off Feli proceeding to get up. Feli ve'd and clung to his brother's leg playfully causing him to sigh.  
"Not right now Feliciano." "Per cheeeee Lovinoooo?" his brother responded pretending to be an adorable puppy. Then he slowly realized that Lovino had a different aroma to him but knew nothing of the meaning. "Feli I'm tired right now, maybe later si?" He simply looked down at his slow brother who just cocked his head to the side.  
"Romanooooooo, why do you smell different today?" He sighed and knew at the bar there were different scents, especially on the tables from the men leaning over them and spilling drinks. Coming to the conclusion of this and not the 'dream' he responded, "No reason Feli". He realized how feminine he has been acting since he took the job at the bar and just sighed, too tired to make a scene.  
"Go back to sleep garlic breath." He roughly yet gently pushed his brother off of his leg and went to the fridge. "But fratello-" "No." "Per favore~" "No." Feliciano whimpered and wondered off to his room leaving Lovino alone in the kitchen, thinking.


	6. 06 TomaStalker and Memory

First and foremost he took out some pasta from the fridge. As he warmed it up in the microwave the warmth blew from the bottom of the door, warming him gently. He started to think about the 'dream' and his thoughts turned dark. "Who could ever love me?" he thought and gave a quiet, sorrowful laugh. The thoughts continued and the sun kept rising. The microwave beeped and he came back to reality. Once he took the pasta out, he poured himself a glass of water. Once he finished eating he washed his dishes carefully and spent the next hour or so in his tsundere corner, thinking.

~On the ship~  
Antonio was sitting in his quarters thinking of the next route he would take for their next exciting journey. "¿Donde esta la diversion en este pais?..."(Where is the fun in this country?) Starting to ponder, he leans back in his chair. The young man (Lovino) never appeared in his thoughts though; he knew not to over think situations for they simply caused more problems. He rather concentrated on business and pleasure. Fiji was to boring. Sure the women were sexy and probably cannibals but it was a popular pirate attraction. He wanted to give his crew a vacation filled with riches, pleasure, and fiestas. Tomatoes were a must though.  
After taking down the coordinates and plotting the course on the map, he got up, deciding to take a stroll to ponder how long their remaining stay would be and to let his mind breathe.  
~On a stroll~  
He looked at the children playing ball in the street and the woman who were putting up their laundry to dry on racks, even though a dryer had already been invented. He looked at the bar and decided to go in. He tried the lock and in was open. He strolled in with much pride, one could say it appeared as if he owned the place, and sat on the counter facing the room. "Cosa sara signore?" the bar tender asked.  
"Palo Cortado." "Mi dispiace," he said "we don't have that." Antonio just looked at the man. "Do you have anything good here?..." The bar tender suggested a few items, but he finally settled on buying a couple bottles of Grappa. He took a drink of one and immediately noticed how alcoholic it was. Not minding it he continued his walk drinking the bottles.  
~Italian brothers' house~  
After snapping out of his 'nightmare' he realized Feli had gone to their big brother Francis Bonnefoy's house and cussed under his breath, hoping he would be ok. He got dressed in his work outfit and sighed looking at himself in the mirror. The only reason he took this job is so they would have enough money to live off of since his little brother couldn't maintain a job, and this was the only one he could find that didn't include housework. He put a cloak around himself to prevent appearing desirable on the way there. He opened the door then locked it from the outside. He turned around and his eyes widened.  
There in front of him was the man he had seen the night before. He didn't look drunk just a bit hyper. Antonio glanced in his direction and stopped. This caused Lovino to freeze dead in his tracks as with the wind the blush was swept across his face. Antonio simply looked back the direction he was going and continued exploring. For some strange reason Lovino felt himself follow this mysterious person, curl twitching. He couldn't help but feel drawn to him.  
Now Lovino had become a stalker, ironically enough. For a whole hour he had stalked, in secret, his every move. Until he looked away for a second and when he glanced back, Antonio was gone. Another breeze followed and carried the scent of the sea along with the last words he heard from him, '_Open your eyes. This world cannot be as you wish because my spirit is not bound to you_'. His eyes turned to the sea then returned to the streets. Puzzled, he looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. So he turned back and decided to go to work, before he got yelled at for being late. Antonio leaned against the wall in a nearby alley, eating a churro.  
Getting to the bar it was ten am, somehow still on time. He hung his cloak on the rack and checked in upstairs. He was at work for the next two weeks, thinking everything was back to normal. Then one day after work he went to the sea and sat on the dock. His eyes were closed and the mist softly sprayed onto his face. The breeze offered a sense of comfort from the stress work provided and he heard the sound of boats walking towards him. They got louder and louder until they stopped. As he turned around he was pushed into the water with a splash and the words '_Open your eyes_' seemed to play through his mind.


End file.
